Kitsune of the Park
by DRAGONfromheaven
Summary: Naruto, a simple fox, in need of a way to make a living since he has nowhere to go ends up wandering to the Park just as they are in need of another worker. Naruto quickly accepts, not knowing the adventures and girls he finds along the way Naruto x Harem. Animal!Naruto No Chakra!Naruto Rated M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Yes this is a new story, no I won't bore you too long, so I won't spoil a lot of things, one thing I will tell you is that Naruto WAS born in this universe if I slightly go off track or astray from that mindset please remind me, thank you.**

 _Kitsune of the Park_

 _X_

 _Naruto x small harem (6-8)_

 _X_

 **Disclaimer:** We are not bashing any characters. Any odd traits they may display are how they are in canon, only a bit more presented clearly. Please keep that in mind while reading.

 _Summary:_ Naruto, a simple fox, in need of a way to make a living since he has nowhere to go ends up wandering to the Park just as they are in need of another worker. Naruto quickly accepts, not knowing the adventures and girls he finds along the way

X

A fox let out a chuckle as he walked through the park of the city he had been living in while people stared at him in mixtures of shock and awe. He wasn't a normal fox, he was Naruto Uzumaki Kurama and he was the only nine tailed fox in the world, the highest before him was six tails.

He had two longer than normal ears that oddly resembled rabbit ears with piercing red eyes as he wore a black long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to expose his dark orange fur and was tight enough to show his rippling rock hard muscles and dark blue jeans that were made specially to let his nine long tails come out and move around freely.

The ends of his fingers were tipped with a black claw that if he wasn't careful would cut people. For the most part he kept them trimmed but they sometimes grew too fast for him to keep dull. It was the same with his feet, hence why he either wore black sandals or just were barefoot as his claws had torn through too many pairs of shoes than he couldn't even remember.

He had originally came from Japan, from the more undeveloped part of it, hailing from a heavily religious village named Konoha who heavily believed in the Shinto Goddess-Kami. His mother, the one he had gotten the nine tails from, and dad, who was a normal one tailed fox who he gotten his longer ears from due to the type of fox he was, had raised him all his life.

It wasn't until they had both passed away due to an incurable disease did he decide to move away from his home to get a better education.

He was a smart man, and thanks to the help of his godparents he was able to get a scholarship in the city to go for a doctorate in Brown University, he could have got Harvard but the bills would have potentially bankrupted him. Though after they had helped him get here he wanted to survive on his own.

After explaining his plan he got his godparents to begrudgingly agree to let him look after himself on his own. Though that of course needed a job, which was why he was wandering through the park.

Recently he had found a 'help wanted' ad in the newspaper for the park nearby. It paid well enough about 500 dollars at best that of course if you stayed focus and didn't slack off, and seemed like an easy job that only required the person be at least a high school graduate and be strong to lift heavy things occasionally.

Both requirements that he easily filled. Now all he had to do was meet the park manager and his new coworkers.

Thankfully he was able to rent a modest looking apartment that was actually about 10 minutes away from the park, by driving and a 15 minute walk, he was also able to get a decent looking car that he slightly pimped out with his skills in automobile's that he learned from his father and godfather. But just deciding to enjoy nature he choose to walk to his new job.

While walking he noticed many stares from the girls walking around the park and saw they some were young, around his age, and some who looked old enough to be mothers.

He never quite understood the stares. His godfather always use to tell him he was as dense as a brick wall, to this day he still didn't understand it all that well.

He shook off the thoughts as he walked up the steps to the house he was told to come to for his interview. It seemed to be a three story teal colored house. It looked a bit old but well-kept as he walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

When the door was opened he was extremely shocked on who answered, it was a man that much he could tell but the odd thing was he had an unnaturally giant head that looked absolutely ridiculous on his tiny and petite body. He had a one of those classy mustaches back in the early 1900's, he had a healthy shade of skin to match with him, making him a very odd person, only because of his gigantic head, Naruto had no doubt in his mind if he somehow became regular size but he had seen weirder things before.

"Oh~ you must be the boy Benson talked to on the phone. Do come in" the man said in a happy tone as he opened the door for him.

"Thank you sir, you must be?" Naruto said politely, unsure of who the man was and didn't want to just refer to the man as just sir.

"You may call me Pops, this is my house. Benson though is in charge of hiring so he will be right out. Please take a seat" Pops said as Naruto nodded and sat down on the couch Pops had directed him to.

The room in itself was pretty average but at the same time comfy. There was tan walls that looks freshly painted, a nice and soft couch he was currently on, a coffee table directly in front of him, and an average TV directly in front of the coffee table with a game system.

"Ah good, Pops let you in" a voice spoke out behind him as he turned to see a gumball machine walking down the stairs with a clipboard. "I am Benson you must be Naruto who I talked with on the phone" Benson said as he held out his hand.

Naruto stood up and shook the man's hand with a firm grasp "Yes sir, I'm here for the interview for the job you posted" he said as Benson smiled and nodded before motioning to sit down again as he sat on the recliner, leaving him on the couch.

"Of course you are. I was just looking over your resume you faxed over. Going to college for a doctorate is very admirable and the prestigious brown university no less. Though I am curious what is your doctorate for?" Benson asked as Naruto nodded.

"Oh it's just a basic doctorate in medicine and biology. My godmother influenced me to do so and due to some personal reasons I found myself leaning towards it as well though I did dabble a little in technological advancement because of my father" he said as Benson jotted down a few notes.

"And who is your godmother?" Benson ask as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously.

"Tsunade Senju" he muttered out as Benson nearly dropped his clipboard.

"Tsunade Senju? The Tsunade Senju who is a world renowned medic and the founder of numerous cures to supposed incurable diseases?" Benson asked as Naruto nodded with a sigh,

"Yes, she's a family friend and minorly related to me through my mother. She helped me get my scholarship but after getting here I decided to pay for college on my own. Hence why I am here for the job" he said as Benson nodded.

"Ah the independent type, I can respect and relate to that. Your choice to provide for yourself shows you are responsible. I like that" Benson said with a smile, marking on his clipboard with a vigor in his hand.

"I must ask though are you able to lift heavy loads since a majority of the job tends to be so" Benson asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes I am, my parents and grandparents trained me in my family's martial arts, taijutsu, and with my extra tails I can lift a lot of heavy objects" he said as he stood up and made his tails wag around and move how he wanted them to, even picking up the couch behind him with ease before setting it back down.

"Ah extra hands. Very useful~ Jolly good show!" Pops said with a smile as he clapped his hands making Benson smile and write more things down on the clipboard.

"Very useful skill you have there. Though I have never seen a nine tailed fox before" Benson said as Naruto frowned a bit and sat back down on the couch.

"It's because I'm the only one in existence, it was only thanks to my mother who was a six tailed fox that I was able to achieve the rare and famed nine tails, though I can merge them all into one tail." he said as Benson watched eight of Naruto's tails wrap around one tail before in a poof of smoke they turned into one larger bushier tail before they split again.

"Very good, one last question..." Benson said as Naruto nodded and sat up straight "when can you start?" he asked with a smile as Naruto smiled and nodded.

 **-Two and a Half Months Later-**

Life in the park to say the least was very interesting and very eventful for one Naruto Uzumaki Kurama. He had the chance to meet the rest of the workers at the park and his reaction varied.

There was Skips, a very strong and muscular yeti that was a bit cold but seemed pretty nice the few times they talked. He was one of the main heavy lifters and sole mechanic of the park.

Next was muscle man, he was an interesting one, he was a short green looking troll, he had a long black hair that went down to the end of his neck. He had forest green shirt that was slightly too small for him, uncovering his stomach a little, he sported black jeans that hung loosely around him, and he always seemed to sport black mischievous eyes that seemed to be up to something, their relationship was pretty decent, they weren't best of friends but they certainly weren't bad either, they did hang out outside of work and partied everyone now and again.

Hi-Five ghost was as his name implied, a ghost in the shape of a high five, he was see through white with the five symbol sticking at the top of his hand, they got along really well considering they were both chill people who liked to sit back and see the 'fireworks' happen.

Then there were the two "slackers" as Benson liked to call them. They were Mordecai, a tall lanky blue jay and Rigby a short brown raccoon. They were cool people, very friendly and had opened up to him quickly though he easily understood why Benson called them slackers. He'd never known anyone that slacked that much, the work wasn't even hard to do as most of the time he rarely needed to even use his tails to help.

For the two and a half months he had known Mordecai and Rigby they had worked their slacking off into every task that Benson had assigned them. They also often moaned or complained as they wondered why Benson cut their 500 dollar a week paycheck, to just barely 25 dollars an hour.

"Come on Naruto if we don't hurry we'll miss the trailer!" Rigby yelled as the small raccoon had dragged him and Mordecai to the local coffee shop to show them a trailer to a movie. "We wouldn't have had to rush if you had just ditched the park sooner".

"Ugh Rigby how many time do I have to tell you I'm not a slacker, I like my 500 dollar paycheck a week thank you very much, plus if you haven't noticed if you stay in Benson good grace, you get _raises_ and the _cart_." Naruto said rolling his eyes at his friends' laziness.

"Raises? What's that?" Mordecai and Rigby said before Naruto just looked at both of them in mild shock before bursting out laughing.

"You guys crack me up. Now come on, didn't you want to rush to catch the trailer?" he asked as he walked into the coffee shop to see a familiar face that Mordecai and Rigby had introduced him to shortly after he had become friends with them.

The girl was Margaret, a red robin that he could easily describe in one word, which was gorgeous. Though he wouldn't tell that to Mordecai since his bird friend had a massive crush on her, he did tell it to his closer friend Rigby who he said he should go for it but he didn't want to break up their friendship with Mordecai

Margaret was a few inches shorter than he was and had a natural beauty that her curvy figure helped show it off.

From the numerous times they had talked he always enjoyed making Margaret laugh and smile as she always seemed to have a lot on her plate, making him want to help her however he could, he also learned that she was taking college classes so that was one of the reasons for her stress. He of course helped her whenever he had to time since her classes were easier than his.

"Hey dudes! What can I get you?" Margaret asked with a smile as she showed them to their little table.

"O-oh um-um…" Mordecai stuttered out just trying to order from his crush.

"I'd like a cup of coffee, I think Rigby wants a salad and the shaky boy here would like the same" Naruto ordered as Rigby chuckled and Margaret giggled at his little joke.

"I'd like a coffee too, get extra for Mordo over here, he's having a hard time expresso himself" Rigby said as Margaret giggled as she walked off.

"You two are too funny, I swear." She said before fully disappearing in the back.

"Nice one Rigby" Naruto said with a chuckle as the raccoon hopped up to turn on the TV.

"Ugh not cool you guys, you blew it for me!" Mordecai said with a glare as Naruto rolled his eyes,

"Dude you were stuttering worse than a scratched record. She doesn't have time to wait an hour for you to finish saying hello" Naruto teased as Rigby bumped fists with him under the table.

"Now shush! The trailer is coming on!" Rigby yelled as he turned up the volume to the TV. It showed an amazing movie of a gruesome zombie apocalypse with realistic graphics making it all the scarier making all three stare in awe at the amazing movie trailer.

"That...was...AMAZING!" All three said simultaneously with stars shining in their eyes.

"Dude we have to go see that!" Naruto said excitedly, before he was bumped in the side.

"Pssh Naruto I got two tickets for the movie, let's blow off Mordecai to go see it, I wouldn't want a buzzkill messing up the movie." Rigby said in a rare bout of seriousness.

"Yeah I have to reluctantly agree with you on that." Naruto said with a nod agreeing that Mordecai probably had other plans anyways.

"Aww too bad I can't go with you Rigby, I got two tickets for Pajama Sisters 2 with Margaret." Mordecai said dreamily, before both Naruto and Rigby roared with laughter.

"Mordecai bro, are you seriously?! That's literally going to be one of the worst movies in history!" Naruto said continuing to howl in laughter.

"Dude that's a chick flick, and not even the good kind of chick flick, they keep their clothes on and it's a snooze fest, are you okay in the head?" Rigby said pounding the table in a fit of laughter.

"What? It's the perfect movie for me and Margaret. I'm finally going to make my move and this movie will be my chance" Mordecai said as the two others rolled their eyes in exhaustion.

"Here's your food you guys, hope you enjoy" Margaret said as she put their food and drinks on the table.

"Wait Margaret, where's my dressing?" Rigby asked with a frown.

"Oh shoot sorry dude, I must have forgotten. I'll be right back" Margaret said as Naruto and Rigby got a spark in their eyes.

"Are you okay Margaret?" Rigby asked as Rigby picked up his plate before Naruto borrowed Mordecai's.

"Because you look like you have a lot on your plate" both Rigby and Naruto said in unison giving each other a high-five as Margaret busted out in laughter, hunching over to try and stop it.

"You dudes are too perfect! That was amazing" Margaret laughed out as Naruto smiled at her.

"Glad we made the pretty lady laugh, now seriously what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he didn't like seeing his friend upset.

"Oh I'm fine, just a bit busy moving" Margaret said with a light blush at Naruto's worry and the fact he called her pretty.

Rigby grinned at Naruto's play before he smiled at Mordecai's twitching face. "Oh we can help you move. Naruto is great at boxes and I am pretty good at stuffing thing in boxes" Rigby said as Margaret smiled happily.

"Seriously? You guys would do that? What about you Mordecai?" Margaret asked as Naruto nodded.

"We're fine with it and I am sure Morde is fine with helping" Naruto said as he elbowed Mordecai to snap him out of his daze.

"Uh-um-ah-uhh, Wha?" Mordecai said with a dazed look in his eye, finally snapping out of his dream induced state.

"In normal speak that means 'yes I will help you'" Naruto said as Mordecai nodded.

"Great! I'll take us all there after our shift!" Margaret said as Naruto gave her a mock salute that made her giggle and smile before walking off.

"Sweet moves Naruto." Rigby said high fiving him again as Naruto smirked.

"I know, I know." Naruto said with a slightly cocky smirk as he knew at least that making girls laugh was always a good sign.

"Seriously not cool guys!" Mordecai said with his glare intensified.

"Yeah yeah whatever bro, let's get ready to roll out." Naruto said with Rigby nodding.

"Dude you totally stole that from Transformers..." Rigby dead panned.

"Shut up…" Naruto said with a poker face as Rigby just chuckled and followed as Mordecai was still a bit peeved at his two friends.

 **-25 minutes later - Margaret's apartment-**

Naruto smiled as he lifted up numerous boxes with his tails as Margaret watched in awe. "Whoa, those tails of yours must be crazy helpful" Margaret said as she watched him set down the boxes.

"Yeah, they help a lot. Want to feel them?" he asked as he had noticed Margaret's staring at his tails many times before when they hung out.

"A-Alright guys we're almost done" Margaret said as she changed the subject, making Naruto chuckle as he watched her finish up taping a box.

"Hey Margaret, I was wonder if you wanted to uh uh uh have me pick up that box" Mordecai said as he chickened out.

"Oh yeah thanks. This is the last one" Margaret said as she pointed to the box in front of her. "Be careful it's really...heavy" Margaret said as she tried to warn Mordecai but he seemed not to heed her warning.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked as Mordecai groaned.

"N-No it's cool" Mordecai groaned out as he shakily walked over to the truck, waddling very slowly each step.

"Hey Margaret?" Naruto and Rigby asked as their red bird friend turned to them. "Briefs or boxers!?" they asked as they pulled up the boxes they were standing in, making it look like they were wearing them, but it was even more funny because of the tails sticking out of both of them.

Margaret watched and started to giggle even louder as before she nearly fell over laughing. "You guys are so funny! Especially your tails Naruto" Margaret laughed out as the two friends fist bumped each other with matching smirks.

As Margaret stopped laughing she smiled to the two of them. "Okay, I got to go talk to the manager. I'll be right back" she said, still letting out a giggle from time to time before she walked off.

"Guys! You should both leave! You're ruining my chances with Margaret" Mordecai said out warning them as Naruto and Rigby sighed.

"What? You haven't even made a move on her yet" Rigby said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah dude, you have just been stuttering and changing the subject after that one try" Naruto said as Mordecai glared at them.

"Dude just admit that you're jealous that we can talk to chicks better and you can't." Rigby said with a wide smirk making Naruto almost grin while nodding

"So are you going to ask her out or what?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey guys, Mordecai I need you to go get one last box out of the apartment real quick then we can call it a day." Margaret said with a smile cutting off Mordecai before he could ask her to the movies.

"Oh um sure, when I get back I have to ask you something Margaret!" Mordecai said quickly before rushing back into her apartment which was all the way in the back upstairs.

"Hey Margaret want to see something cool?" Rigby asked before he pulled out two tickets. "Bam! Two tickets to Zombie Dinner Party premier, want to go with us tonight?" Rigby said with a grin.

"Wow really?! Yeah! Wait two? What about Naruto and Mordecai?" Margaret said in confusion about how the other two won't be able to go.

"I got my own ticket but apparently Mordecai has other plans tonight" Naruto said which made both of them laugh, confusing Margaret a bit before she shook it off.

Before she could question them about why they were laughing Mordecai came rushing back with the heavy box in his hands with a pant coming out of his mouth and sweat rolling off him.

"Here you go Margaret, before we go I have to ask you a question, uh I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to uh, I mean obviously you don't have to but uh do you want to go see Pajama Sisters 2 with me tonight? J-Just the two of us?" Mordecai stuttered out while Margaret just gave him a blank face throughout his entire jumbled sentence.

"Uhhh no thanks, I hear that movie is pretty terrible. Plus Rigby, Naruto and I are going to see Zombie Dinner Party tonight!" Margaret said as she gave the two of them a high-five with a smile.

"W-What?!" Mordecai practically shouted out in shock.

"Yeah they asked me while you were up in the apartment getting the last box, isn't this great?! I've been wanting to go see this movie since I saw the trailer but heard it was sold out!" Margaret said in pure happiness and joy before she walked over to the driver's side door of the moving van.

"I'll see you two tonight at 8! Bye guys" Margaret said as she waved to them and drove off.

"UGHH! You traitors!" Mordecai said angrily as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"How are we traitors? It's not our fault you were too much of a wuss to ask out Margaret, don't get jealous because we beat you to the punch." Rigby said with a humph as Naruto nodded along.

"I'm not jealous!" Mordecai said in a rare show of anger.

"Clearly are bro, just look at your face it's turning as red as Margaret's feathers." Naruto said as Mordecai turned to Rigby.

"Whatever just call it off, I'll go with you and Naruto to your stupid movie!" Mordecai said as Rigby shook his head.

"No! You had your chance to take the ticket but you had to try and take Margaret to some crappy movie! Now Naruto and I are going to have fun and relax with Margaret. Hell, it might even be a date for Naruto here" Rigby said as he patted Naruto on his leg with a smirk.

"You take that back!" Mordecai said with his patience being tested.

"Why? Margaret seemed to be real interested in Naruto's tails. Who's to say he won't get some petting" Rigby teased as Naruto blushed a bit before Mordecai growled and stomped off.

"Do you think we are going too far with this?" Naruto asked as Rigby waved it off.

"No, he needs to stop fighting the fact he is jealous. Now come one, keep it up until he agrees and decides to go with us" Rigby said as he started running after Mordecai while Naruto nodded and followed after.

 **-Park-**

"Hey Mordecai check this out, it looks like Pajamas Sisters 2 is bombing hard, they said in the review someone had to get surgery because they permanently scarred their eyes, but hey at least it's doing better than you did by trying to ask Margaret out." Rigby said with a grin, making the said bird grumbled sourly.

"OHHHH! 3 hours till our date!" Rigby said shouting throughout the whole house with a chuckling Naruto beside him.

Mordecai just let out a groan as he covered his ears and kept walking through the house, trying to ignore them.

 **-An Hour Later-**

"Hey muscle man you know what me and Naruto like most about Margaret?" Rigby said with a stifled giggle.

"What's that bros?" Muscle man catching on to the joke quickly.

"That she's not going with this guy OHHHH!" Rigby said everyone also joined in except Mordecai.

"OHHHH!" Muscle man said reacting the same way.

"OHHHH!" Naruto said also cackling while joining in their traditional 'ohhhh'.

"Two more hours till our date Mordo!" Rigby said hoping on top the table to gloat more, making Mordecai grind his teeth together.

 **-Another Hour Later-**

Naruto smirked as he, Mordecai and Rigby were in the living room playing a three player game, before Rigby smirked.

"Oh! This is just like earlier!" Rigby said as he started beating on Mordecai's character. "Oh Mordecai help me these boxes are too heavy" he said in a girly tone. "Mordecai can't help you Margaret he's too busy not asking you out" Rigby said as he and Naruto finished beating Mordecai's character, killing it.

After killing Mordecai character the ropes around the princess finally tore apart, before she walked out giving each separate character a kiss on the lips.

"Oh yeah Margaret uhhh." Rigby sounded out making fake moan sounds and making out poses.

"Oh one more hour till the date! And that's how it's going to go down with one of us" Rigby said with a smirk as he pumped his fist and headed upstairs.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at Rigby's extreme teasing but shrugged it off as he had to go back to his apartment to change quickly, luckily he brought his car or he probably would have been late.

 **-30 Minutes Later-**

After walking back into the house around 7:45 he saw Mordecai just sitting there watching the static of the TV, that kind of set off alarm bells off inside his head as he silently moved through the house and went upstairs to see Rigby combing his hair in the mirror.

"Yo Rigby, we need to bail, like now, Mordo gone a little cucu so we need to make with the wind." Naruto said silently.

"Dang I knew he was mad, but creeping mad, sheesh. Well let's get out of here and enjoy ourselves." Rigby said with Naruto nodding before they decided to jump out the window, since they were agile enough to land on their feet due to their animal instincts.

"You think he'll notice we're missing? Rigby asked as he and Naruto jogged to Naruto's car.

"Naw I think we're good" Naruto said as he got into the driver's seat with Rigby in the back since they both figured Margaret would want the front seat more. After driving for a little bit they arrived at Margaret's new apartment to see her standing out front.

Naruto tried not to stare as she wore a tight sleeveless black top that clung to her tightly and a pencil skirt before she walked over with a smile. "Whoa dudes nice car. You ready for this awesome movie?" Margaret asked as Naruto nodded and pulled out of her apartment complex.

"Totally!" both Naruto and Rigby said in agreement before speeding down the street.

After about 10 minutes of driving and a little conversation they finally got to the theaters, the line was long for the Zombie movie, reaching all the way to the back of the theater, there was some early access line with barely anyone in it.

"Aww yeah thank goodness I was able to get us early access tickets or we be waiting in line like these losers! Is your ticket the same Naruto?" Rigby asked as Naruto scoffed.

"Of course, I'm not going to be waiting in line if I don't have to" Naruto said as he pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car before sliding across the hood to open Margaret's door for her and offered a hand to help her out.

"Shall we go Milady?" he asked with a smirk as Margaret giggled and accepted his hand and let him help her up before she linked her arm with his.

"Uh oh we got the smooth machine here!" Rigby chuckled as Naruto and Margaret blushed bashfully.

"Well that's just how I am" Naruto said as Margaret smiled and blushed a bit more as they walked into the theater, handing their tickets to the attendants in the front of the line making some people groan in despair in the long line at not getting their tickets early.

"So Margaret, Rigby, want any snacks and drinks? My treat" Naruto said with a smile as Rigby fist bumped him as they waited in the very short concession line.

"Sweet! I want some popcorn!" Rigby said as Margaret frowned at him.

"Are you sure you're okay with buying the food and drinks?" Margaret asked as he nodded.

"Of course, don't worry. Get whatever you normally get" he said as they got up to the front of the line.

"How about we share a drink with two straws so I don't feel too bad for making you buy all the food" Margaret offered as he chuckled and waved Rigby away who was shoving his leg with a massive smile.

"Fine, we can share a drink of your choosing as long as you decide to get your own candy because I am protective of my candy" he teased with a smirk as she giggled.

"Oh really? Then I'll be sure to steal some of yours anyways" Margaret said as she ordered their drink and her candy before he and Rigby ordered their snacks.

"Here, let me carry those, our theater is pretty close by" Rigby said as he offered to hold the snacks, allowing Margaret to keep her arm linked with Naruto's.

"We better hurry to get good seats" Margaret rushed as she pulled Naruto along, almost refusing to let go of his arm.

"Dude! You are so freaking smooth with her!" Rigby whispered to him excitedly as they speed walked through the theater as Margaret was still pulling Naruto.

"Really? To be honest it just feels like it comes to me naturally, like I know what to say and do." Naruto said with a slight blush as Rigby just shoved his leg jokingly with a chuckle.

"Here we go! Our theater, come on dudes" Margaret said as they walked into the theater that was barely filled due to them getting early tickets. "How do we want to sit?" she asked as Rigby rose his hand quickly.

"I'll sit furthest in, then Naruto and then you can have the end seat Margaret" Rigby offered as he planned to make sure he wasn't blocking his friend any during the movies.

"That sounds good" Margaret said as she didn't see Rigby bumping fists with Naruto as Rigby sat down first, then Naruto and finally her.

"Here's your snacks Margaret and Naruto" Rigby said as they accepted the treats and Naruto transformed his tail into one so the he could sit down easier.

"I'll put the drink in the middle. My straw is the bendy one so that we can tell the difference" Margaret said as he gave her a mock salute, making her giggle.

They all snacked on their popcorn and treats as they waited for the movie to start before people started to file in and the lights dimmed.

"Ooo! It's starting" Margaret whispered excitedly as she put her arm on her and Naruto's shared armrest as the movie began.

Naruto enjoyed the movie as it was really good even though scary movies had never really affected him too much. The only thing that remotely scared him was ghost and that was when he was still young and believed in supernatural aspect of life.

He shook off the thoughts off his fears as he heard Margaret scream and grabbed onto his arm and hugged it tightly, making him blush a bit as he felt it in between her breasts.

"Sorry Naruto, the movie just really scared me" Margaret whispered as he smiled at her.

"No worries, you can hold onto me if it helps" he whispered back as he smiled at her, making her blush as she let go of his arm but intertwined her hand with his, which in turn made him blush.

Naruto squeezed Margaret's hand reassuringly with a smile before he turned back to the movie. He might have been acting calm but he was a bit surprised that Margaret was holding his hand like this.

As the movie went on Naruto found himself less focusing on it and more on the girl next to him as he felt her squeeze on his hand from time to time throughout the movie. He couldn't help but chuckle at how she looked as she was scared from the movie.

He smiled as he consolingly stroked the back of Margaret's hand, stroking her soft feathers as she looked at him with a blush, not that he could see in the dark theater.

'D-Does he not know what this means?' Margaret thought as her blush increased as he continued to pet her feathers. She was pretty sure he didn't know but with her being a bird him preening her feathers was basically step one to courting her.

"Has anyone told you how cute you look when you're scared?" Naruto whispered into her ear as her blush went darker as she squeezed his hand.

"You're such a jerk" Margaret teased as he chuckled and pushed against her shoulder with a smirk as she leaned against him more with a smile.

"You want any of my candies?" he asked as Margaret smirked at him.

"I thought you weren't going to share any" she teased as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I don't want to be a 'jerk' as you put it" he teased back as she giggled and held out her hand to pour some of his candies into her free hand.

Margaret smiled as she ate his candies as sharing food was again something big for her breed to do. For the most part she never accepted food from other people but Naruto wasn't just some person.

She frowned as she felt numerous things fall in her feathers on her head as she tried to get them out with her one free snack filled hand.

"Here, let me help you" Naruto whispered to her as he brushed the balls of straw wrappers making her face started to go atomic red as she felt his hands comb and brush through her feathers. She started to feel dizzy as his fingers raked through her feathers before she quickly stood up.

"Igottagotakeabreather,berightback!" she hissed out really fast at him as she rushed out of the theater.

"Naruto, what happened with Margaret?" Rigby asked quietly as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I think she had to go take a breather. Maybe the movie was too scary" he said as Rigby nodded before they turned back to the movie.

Margaret on the other hand was working hard to calm herself as Naruto had nearly pushed her to her breaking point where she would have gone and kissed him and not in a light peck kind of way.

'Got to stay calm, he is just being his usual self. He has no idea of what exactly he is doing to me...not that I mind' Margaret thought before she shook the thoughts out of her head and smoothed down her feathers.

She waited a few more seconds before she snuck back into the theater and sat back down before she held Naruto's hand again.

"You okay Margaret? You seemed really upset or something when you ran out before" he whispered as she nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, movie just got to me a bit" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and went back to watching the movie, not minding the soft preening he was giving her by stroking his thumb against the back of her hand.

Naruto smiled as he fully enjoyed the movie with Margaret leaning against his shoulder, still giving his hand the occasional squeeze as she was probably startled from the movie before it finally ended.

"Man that was a great movie!" Rigby said as he stood up from the seat and smirked as he saw Naruto holding Margaret's hand.

"Yeah it really was great" Margaret said as she gave Naruto's hand a squeeze as they stood up, not letting go of the other's hand.

"Yeah I especially loved the part where the cop had to kill all those zombies with just two steak knives" Naruto said with a chuckle as they all started to talk about their favorite moments while they walked towards his car.

""Ladies first" Naruto said with a smile as he opened the passenger side door for Margaret who giggled and entered the car while Rigby jumped through the open window.

"Wow, the movie went later than I thought" Naruto said as the movie had started around 8:30 and it was now nearly 12.

"Yeah but it really was a great movie. We'll have to go to the movies more often" Margaret said as Naruto nodded as Rigby patted him on the back.

"Yeah maybe Mordecai won't be busy with his chick movie next time" Rigby said as they nodded as Naruto looked back at Rigby, who gave Naruto two thumbs up while pointing to Margaret.

"Well I'll drop you back off at your new apartment before I drop Rigby back at the park" Naruto said as Margaret smiled and nodded as he pulled out of the movie theater parking lot.

It didn't take long to get to Margaret's building as it was pretty close to the theater.

"Thank you so much for this awesome time you guys, it was a great experience." Margaret said as a massive smile grew on her face.

"Anytime Margaret! It was awesome" Rigby said as Naruto parked in front of her apartment complex before he got out of his car and opened her door for her again.

"May I walk the lady to her door?" he asked as she giggled and nodded before accepting his hand. Naruto smiled at her, ignoring Rigby's thumbs up before he walked her up the steps to the door of her apartment complex.

"I had such a great time with you and Rigby Naruto, thank you again, it's a real shame Mordecai couldn't come, hmm maybe next time?" Margaret said while staring into Naruto ruby red eyes.

"Yeah it is but I feel he won't make the same mistake. And of course, I look forward to our next get together" he said as he smiled at her and let go of her hand, not that either of them truly wanted to.

"Are you guys going to drop by the coffee shop tomorrow?" Margaret asked nervously as her chest started to flutter a bit as she found herself staring at his lips.

"Of course, we are your number one customers. I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he turned to walk back to his car before Margaret grabbed his arm.

Margaret tried to steel her nerves to go in for the kiss but the closer she pulled him and the closer their lips got the fluttering in her chest was too much for her and caused her to kiss his cheek instead.

"I really had fun time Naruto...maybe next time it can be just the two of us?" Margaret asked as Naruto smiled massively and nodded before he shocked her by kissing her cheek as well.

"Sounds perfect" he said as she blushed and rushed inside.

"Dude! Did you hear that!? She basically asked you to ask her out on a date sometime!" Rigby yelled at him as he went back to the car, still rubbing the place that Margaret kissed, still feeling the warmth of it.

"Heh, maybe this little date will spur little Mordecai not to be such a wuss." Naruto said with a massive chuckle before he started up the car.

"I'll drop you off real quick at the park but I got to rush back to my apartment to go to bed as I still do have classes tomorrow" he said as Rigby nodded.

"Should I tell Mordecai what happened?" Rigby asked as Naruto shook his head.

"If he asks say we all had fun, nothing more. Especially if he's still acting weird. Say he still has a chance with Margaret or something. We don't want to crush all of his hope instantly. We'll help him get over her." he said as Rigby nodded as they pulled up to the park.

"I'll see you tomorrow bro, try not to stay up all night fantasizing about Margaret!" Rigby teased as he hopped out of the car and ran into the park towards the house.

Naruto for his part just blushed madly as he flipped Rigby off before speeding away making Rigby laugh before he moved back inside the house.

'Tonight was a good night' Naruto thought with a smile before groaning remembering he had an exam in the morning.

"Fuuuuck!" Naruto screamed making it be heard throughout the whole city making it as whoever heard it feel sorry for that poor soul.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **AN:** Again, just so all you know we are not bashing any characters in this story. Any bad traits we give the characters are traits they have in canon and we are only making them clearer. In the canon episode this is based off of Mordecai kills Rigby over his jealousy and did do the creepy staring at a static TV thing.

Anything you see us do is based off how the characters are.

We shall not or will not accept any Bashers, Haters, Trolls under any circumstances, this is just a fun idea wile came up with to make into a show, so it's been used many time but _**'Don't like, then don't read…'**_

 **Pairing List** :

Margaret

Audrey

Daphne Gonzalez

Death's Wife

Denise Smith

Natalia

Tracey

CJ

 **Mordecai Vote** : Margaret, OC, or Alone

Rigby x Eileen


	2. Chapter 2

_Kitsune of the Park_ _  
_  
X

Naruto x small harem (6-8)

X

 ** _Disclaimer_** : We are not bashing any characters. Any odd traits they may display are how they are in canon, only a bit more presented clearly. Please keep that in mind while reading.

 ** _Summary_** : Naruto, a simple fox, in need of a way to make a living since he has nowhere to go ends up wandering to the Park just as they are in need of another worker. Naruto quickly accepts, not knowing the adventures and girls he finds along the way

X

 ** _Beta/Collaborator: Kami-no-Yami-666, Jebest4781 and PhoenixLord42_**

X

 _Caffeinated Concert Tickets_

Currently Naruto was leaning back on his chair in the coffee shop with his eyes closed while listening to Mordecai and Rigby conversations, but all of sudden something caught his attention on the wall mounted TV It was a concert of Fist Pump's coming back. He didn't know what Fist Pump was but he heard it was a really great band and that many fans would go see them make their return. He was pretty interested himself and was planning on getting a ticket as well before they were sold out.

Out of the corner of his red eye he saw his two friends expressing their excitement for Fist Pump by literally doing a series of fist throws. They kept on doing it until some announcer said something after the song ended.

 _"_ _Listen up punks! Fist Pump is coming to Slammers! They just got out of jail and rehab, and now they're back and ready to rock your 11 to 15 year old pants off!_ Yeah that's our demographic but get over it. _That's right! Fist Pump Live! At Slammers this Friday! Be there or be a loser!"_ The announcer all but screamed through the T.V repeating some words more than once.

"Ha-ha there's going to be so many losers there." Mordecai said with a laugh while sipping his coffee making Naruto roll his eyes with a smile.

"So I'll be considered a loser Mordecai?" Naruto said with a chuckle making the bluebird slightly widen his eyes.

"No no no I was just joking." The feathered man said frantically before Naruto waved him off.

"Mah mah it's alright man. I take no offence really. Never really heard of their music before so I don't feel offended at all on it." The vulpine said offhandedly as he went back to his breakfast.

"What?! You're telling me Naruto you _haven't_ seen Fist Pump before?! Now we definitely got to go see it ASAP!" Rigby said with his mind already made up.

"Seriously? Dude they were cool when we were in the 3rd Grade, but now?" Mordecai said with a shrug.

"Correction….They're cool in any grade, but you wouldn't know that probably because you hate yourself or something."

"Dude, we don't even have the money for those tickets."

Naruto was about to speak up saying he could cover them easily with all the money's he's been saving from his job, money he got from family. He was about to tell them but they started arguing.

"It doesn't even matter. We could figure out a way, but you're too busy figuring out a way to hate yourself." Rigby said with an irritated expression on his face.

"Why do you want to go so badly? Mordecai asked with a shrug.

"Going to this concert could be the biggest moment of my life." Rigby said as he started to shake for some odd reason.

"Wow. Sounds like your life sucks man." Mordecai chuckled

"Shut up!" Rigby said with an exasperated shout.

"Guys calm down it's not that big of a deal." Naruto finally getting off his chair to show each of them he wasn't playing around, but while he was reprimanding the two, Margaret decided to show up.

"Hey guys. Were you talking about the concert they just announced?" Margaret asked as she came up to them interrupting the two older friend's argument.

"Is the concert you're talking about Fist Pump?" Rigby said as he stood on the table and did some arm gestures in the air.

"Rigby, get off the table please. People eat here and don't want to taste feet." Naruto said to his furry pal who complied with a small chuckle and apology.

"Yeah cool." The redbird said with her own set of chuckles as she poured coffee into their empty mugs.

"Wait you're going to?" Naruto asked with a tilt to his head.

"Yeah I am. I know they're kind of old, but I remember them when I was a kid and wanted to have that nostalgic feeling again. Besides, everyone is going to be there actually. It's going to be fun, you guys going to go?"

"I'm was already planning on going so was Rigby don't know about-" Naruto said with a chuckle but Mordecai to speak up.

"I'm totally going to go to." Mordecai said with a sharp nod.

"So now you're going to-" Rigby said with a small frown before being punched in the shoulder making him cringe in pain, seeing this Naruto decided to punch Mordecai in the shoulder also making him wince in slight pain before Mordecai retaliated with his own punch making Naruto only feel like a small pinch on his arm, making both laugh afterwards.

"Can't believe you only want to go to that concert only for some lady pecs." Rigby said with his eyes narrowed.

"The wonders a women will make a man do for some loving, you'll understand one day Rigs." Naruto said with a smile making Rigby sit back down with a grumble making Mordecai agree with his explanation.

Feeling not that full from finishing his meal, he got up and decided to go to Margaret to order some more due to his metabolism.

"Hey guy's I'll be back, going to get some more food." Naruto said to them as they just waved him off before getting into some other random conversation.

"Hey Margaret real excited that you're going to Fist Pump also it'll be fun to see you there ya' know? Anyway can I perhaps get a couple of Grown up Grilled Cheeses?" Naruto said with a chuckle making Margaret blush on who it was before she grew a big smile on her face.

"You bet I am. They were one of the first bands I got into when I was little and would be good to see them one more time before who knows what happens to them. As for your meal, sure I'll get that ordered up." The female avian said as she rung him up and then went to the cook to tell him the next order.

"To tell ya the truth Margaret, never really heard of the band before so don't know what they are like." He admittedly said getting the redbird to look at him oddly.

"What? You have to see them they're like totally awesome!" Margaret said with her voice sounding surprised with her voice getting higher than usual.

"Well I was out of the states when I was younger so I wouldn't really know of them. I only came here like some years ago so I have a different taste of music." Naruto said with a chuckle thinking about all the music he liked

"Ah ok then sorry on that. Jumped to that conclusion hehe. But have you gotten your ticket yet Naruto." Margaret said with a raised eyebrow.

"Haha its fine happens to everyone, and no I have not I was planning on getting it today before it sold out. Thankfully the money is not an issue at the moment." Naruto said with a grin as he smelled the cheese being melted which with his enhanced noise smelt all the better.

"Actually from what I heard they were already sold out through people buying them in advance prior to the announcement. Now the only seats available are like $200 or $300 each." She said as she pulled her button up a bit to give her neck some breathing room due to his infectious grin.

"Damn that sucks. Wish I could've known that but meh I could just get some of their albums and listen to them." Naruto said with no hurt to his voice since it was no big deal in his opinion if he missed out on one concert.

"Well my friend Eileen had gotten me and my other friend tickets some weeks back during the secret sale of the tickets and both of us were planning to go. But she had a family reunion that she forgot about when buying them so she had to leave me the extra ticket with her not coming back until Saturday." Margaret said hoping he'd catch on to her hint she was giving out.

"Really. So you have an extra ticket?" Naruto said with some excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, Eileen said to give someone else the ticket so I could have some fun with them but don't know anyone who would like to go with me." The redbird said with some hope to her voice since she would like it very much if her growing crush could join her.

"Well at the moment I have no plans this weekend so I'm pretty much open to it so far asides from work but I get that stuff done quick." The Kyuubi said getting Margaret to smile brightly at her chance.

"Really! *cough* I mean really. W-Well if you want, would you like to come with me to the show?" Margaret asked with some shyness showing through her voice as she even fiddled around like one of those cute schoolgirls when they're nervous.

"Sure why not. I think it could be fun to come with ya to see what the hype with the show is.

"Yes! *Ding ding* Oh, your order is ready Naruto." Margaret said while covering up her excitement quickly as she handed him a plate with a bunch of grilled cheese sandwiches stacked onto of each other.

"Thanks Margaret, how much?" Naruto said juggling the plate on of his tails easily while pulling out his wallet.

"On the house think of it as thanks for going to the concert with me." Margaret said with a giggle as she pushed the wallet away.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to oppose at all." Naruto asked with worry in his voice thinking she might get in trouble for this.

"No I'm sure. Here's my number so we can keep in contact just in case and maybe for other stuff as well." She said while grabbing the pen beside her and writing her number on a piece of paper and handing it to him.

"Cool." The Vulpine said as he once again pulled out his wallet to put the number slip in there while also pulling out money.

"Naruto I said your meal was on the house." Margaret said in a slight complain before she saw him put the money in the tip jar.

"Well I would still want to pay for your tip since not only you're a great friend Margaret but think I should also pay for Eileen's ticket as well." Naruto said as he grabbed his meal to go back where he was sitting. As for Margaret she looked back at the tip jar and couldn't help but smile on the nice gesture and blush on how sincere her crush is.

"Talk to you later Margaret!" Naruto waving over his shoulder while tossing a grilled cheese into his mouth swallowing it whole making the red avian giggle.

 **-Park-**

Back at the park Naruto was lifting the cart up with his tails while Pops sat in the front seat while some may think the added weight might make the lifting harder but it was no big deal for the Vulpine. Still Skips appreciated the lifting due to the car jack needing to be replaced, was beside him underneath the cart fixing it after another one of Muscle Man's little episodes.

"So let me get this straight, you and Rigby want me to give you overtime? Even though you two can't get the regular amount of work finished you normally have, you want me to add on even more of it?" Benson said with utter disbelief in his voice at the request the bird and raccoon was proposing him.

"Yes" Mordecai said bluntly

"No" Benson said immediately after having a sarcastic chuckle.

"Benson please, Fist Pump is playing at the slammers tonight and we don't have enough money for tickets." Rigby begged while hopping in Benson face.

"Are you serious? Fist Pump? You know what kind of people go to those concerts?" The Gumball man said before music blared a bit of a distance away getting the others to look towards it.

"Whoo-hooo! That's right ladies! We got two tickets to Fist Pump! See you later grandmas!" Muscle Man yelled out on top of a cart with High Five Ghost driving it.

"Haha see you there Muscle Man!" Naruto said poking his head out from behind the cart with a shout receiving another loud Whoop from the green skinned man.

"Aw what?! Even you're going Naruto?" Rigby said with a noticeable deflation to his body.

"A friend had an extra ticket due to their friend going out of town so first friend gave me the other one so it wouldn't be a waste. I did pay the friend for the amount so it wouldn't be much of a waste." The vulpine said as he didn't want to say it was from Margaret since he could tell it would deflate Mordecai more.

"UGH! Benson you listen and you listen well, Please Benson, please give us overtime! _Pleassseee…_ " Rigby said resorting to getting on his knees and graveling.

"What's the big deal anyways? They are just some talentless band." Benson said as he was being creeped out by the raccoon's begging.

"Actually they aren't that bad….not that I'm into that stuff. Honestly, I only listen to it whenever they are on the radio." Skips said as he rolled out from under the cart as he grabbed more tools before rolling back in. "We are pretty backed up though so I think you should give them the work if they are demanding it."

"I agree, I say if they want to see Pump Fist then let them see Pump Fist" Pops said with a laugh

"I also agree be cool to see Rigby and Mordo at the concert" Naruto said with a chuckled while turning the cart sideways for Skips.

"Ugh….Fine you two can work overtime." Benson said as he rubbed his eyes in the headache coming his way. This got Rigby and Mordecai to cry out in joy as Benson pulled out a blank sheet and started writing of what needs to be done.

"Here's a list of things we need done. When you finish them you'll get your money. Not before they are done, after." The gumball man said as the two bros cried out and started dancing around.

"Ugh Idiots." Benson said with a shake of the head. "Thank god you're not slackers like them Naruto or I'd go insane." Benson grumbled out.

"True I like getting things done and over with rather than dragging it out. Plus my Kaa-san did beat the laziness out of me when I was younger, she was really scary." Naruto shuddered at the image of his mother angry, it was the most terrifying thing in the world.

"Smart woman." Benson said with a slight laugh before heading to his office to get some paperwork taken care of.

A few hours later Naruto was sitting on the porch of the parks house studying for an exam next week and enjoying the cool night's air before he noticed Rigby and Mordecai rapidly moving back and forth in quick succession doing the jobs assigned to them. He raised an eyebrow at their dedication in wanting those tickets but he shrugged and went back to his studies. The fox soon heard his phone got off in his pocket, pulling it out he plastered on a small fanged grin, it was from Margaret.

 _M: 'Hey Naruto, how's it going? Can't wait for the concert tomorrow. :)'_

N: _'Doing well. Just studying for an exam next week.'_

 _M: Aw that sounds like it sucks lol'_

 _N: Haha I know right xD'_

They texted back and forth for a long while, not keeping track of time. Before they knew it the sunlight was already breaking through signaling the end of night and rise of morning.

Realizing of what went on of him not only staying up all night texting Margaret and studying that he started to get pretty tired. He picked up his books and headed to his apartment so he could get a decent sleep until he could get up at a good time for the concert.

For some reason as he was walking from the Park House, he saw Mordecai and Rigby asking Benson for some more work for some odd reason. Naruto realized they realized they didn't have enough money for tickets. With his tiredness getting the best of him he just ignored it saying that it was those guys' problem. He got to his car in the parking lot before literally falling before slamming his head on the steering wheel for a second before lifting it up with a groan and starting it and driving off.

 **-Naruto Apartment-**

Walking in Naruto surveyed his apartment for quick moment, his apartment was clean and spotless but it contained some interesting stuff he received from his godparents. They had personally bought and customized his apartment.

A flat screen TV, a king sized bed, kitchen with an island in the middle while the kitchen was packed with almost every kind of food and spice imaginable. Some of the softest couches possible, a gaming system with some of his personal favorites. They went so far as to add a small mini bar in the corner of the room which ranged from drinks, beer and alcohol courtesy of his godfather Jiraiya, a bookcase from his godmother and some medical essentials also from her. Not having time to finish the rest of his inspection he quickly hurried to his bedroom.

'Need sleep badly.' He thought as he was walking to his bedroom. Naruto started taking off his clothes as he went to his alarm to set for roughly seven hours from now so he could get a good lunch and shower after getting back up. Before getting close to his bed, he went to his closet and pulled out clothes for the concert, ironically Margaret gave him a fist pump muscle shirt while also putting down some black shorts to match the attire. Finally meeting the soft pillows after almost jumping on his bed, he was out like a light.

 **-Six Hours Later-**

He woke up with a slight groan and realized he had woken up early if his alarm didn't go off given with him seeing the alarm showing it had an hour left before its scheduled time. Shrugging he got up to go take a 30 minute shower before going to make a small lunch.

After cleaning himself up and getting rid of his drowsiness he went to go make lunch and watch the afternoon news which was all over the subject of Fist Pump. After that Naruto got ready for the concert and hopped into his car to go and pick up Margaret then head to the concert. On the outside he was happy but on the inside he was nervous about the concert and Margaret. He didn't mind her at all, it is just this is technically his first date, of course not counting the movie date since Rigby was also there, not including the occasional flings he used to have with the opposite sex.

Since it was real cool outside lately Naruto decided to have the windows down and he had some nice music playing quietly to soothe his nerves. Reaching his destination, he soon walked up to Margaret's apartment door and knocked before hearing someone opening the door. Surprisingly it wasn't Margaret at the door but the person he saw with her on the news. He didn't get a good look at her when viewing it but now he got a better detail on her.

He first thought she was blonde with her hair curled up but he was mistaken with her hair being curled up yellow snakes. She had pink eyeshadow on to help pop out her dark eyes which also matched her light pink lip-gloss and her sleeveless pink 'Fist Pump' shirt which was ripped on the sides that helped show a black sports bra underneath to hold her C-cup breasts. She was wearing a black skirt which went to her upper thighs and wore knee high brown boots

"Can I help you?" The woman asked with a smile making Naruto have a loss of words for a quick moment before catching his silence.

"Uh yes I'm here to pick up Margaret for the Fist Pump concert, she didn't tell me about her friend though." Naruto said with a chuckle while rubbing the back of his head making his ears slightly twitch.

"Oh so you're the guy that she can't stop talking about. She didn't mention on how cute you were or that she is practically hogging you all to herself." She said with a smirk that help heighten her high cheekbones as she also crossed her arms under her breasts to push them up more. She smirked more at the reaction she wanted with Naruto blushing and looking towards the side.

"Didn't know she thought about me that way, I see you're also going to go to the Fist Pump concert, who's taking you?" Naruto said in an effort to change the subject.

"You silly." she said putting her hand over mouth and giggling in a cute way.

"Mind repeating that?" The vulpine questioned as he blinked a few times.

"I don't have a date and I was originally planning on going with Margaret and Eileen but with her visiting family it changed things up. When I heard of Margaret getting a replacement I thought it would be fun to maybe tag along with her date." The blonde snake haired woman said with a lingering gaze that made Naruto to end up fiddling around a little.

"Tracy, leave Naruto alone! You're making him uncomfortable." Margaret said rounding around the corner of her apartment with a small glare directed at the now named Tracy.

"Fine I'll leave your boyfriend alone." Tracy giggled once again.

Margaret for a lack of words was stunning. She wore a similar outfit Tracy had with a black sleeveless 'Fist Pump' shirt ripped on the sides that instead of the red bird wearing a sports bra it was a regular black one that helped show her low B-cup breasts. She wore a white short skirt that reached just above her knees and wore white sport shoes

"He's not my boyfriend Tracy." _'At least not yet.'_ The red bird said at her friend's teasing nature.

"Hey Margaret." Naruto said getting said girl to look towards him and couldn't help but blush when taking in his appearance.

He was wearing a red Fist Pump muscle shirt with the letters in black and the sleeves ripped off showing his red fur and toned muscles, he was wearing a green gem necklace around his neck and wore black shorts which had a hole in the back for his nine tails and he decided to go barefoot because he felt like it wasn't too fancy to being shoes. All in all Naruto looked very handsome.

"H-Hey Naruto." Margaret stuttered shyly with a small blush easily matching her fur color.

"H-Hey Margaret ready to go?" Naruto asked shyly as well.

"Yeah." The red bird said before her friend interrupted her.

"Don't forget about me." Tracy walking beside Margaret with a suggestive smirk.

 _'_ _Tracy better not try anything I plan on making my move on Naruto.'_ Margaret thought as she got closer to Naruto and ended up hugging his arm. As the snake haired woman saw this, she went to Naruto's other arm and did the same action the bird girl did. Forcing a smile Margaret was kind of ticked off at the action her friend decided to do but decided to put that behind her for now, Naruto looked surprised by their action but hid it well and hurried them both to his car.

When Naruto brought the two to his car, the two girls realized they would need to let go and the two looked at each other to see who would get the front seat while the other sits in the back. They decided to do it the old fashioned and fairly way, rock-paper-scissors while Naruto went to the driver's seat.

Margaret won so she got into the other front seat while Tracey got into the back seat who gave a reluctant grumble.

When Naruto started the car Margaret started a conversation to pass the time.

"So Naruto where are you from? I've been meaning to ask you that question for a while." Margaret asked with a black eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Well I come from a village that resides in an underdeveloped area in Japan. It's pretty small so it wouldn't show up on any map very well so you would just need to know where it is to find it well." Naruto said while focusing on the road. They continued to talk until they reach the concert's parking lot. They could see practically thousands of people ranging from humans, birds, and several other species. He knew Fist Pump was popular but to see this many crowded in one area was an utter surprise.

"Wow look at all these people, glad we were lucky to get tickets early feel sorry for any unlucky chap that had I pay for the premium tickets or didn't get one at all." Tracy said with a whistle at all the people.

"Yeah no kidding that is a lot of people." Naruto said with a surprised look on his face. They went to the ticket person and handed over their tickets and they were let in before finding a place to be when the music starts. When they found a spot they went to sit down and waited for the band. He could see hundreds of people crowded into the seats, some were standing up and shouting their lungs off in excitement he could even see his friends Muscle Man and High Five ghost two rows behind him making him grin.

"Yo Muscle-Man, High-Five what's up bros!?" Naruto shouted over the roars and cheers of countless fans catching their attention. The two were barely able to hear Naruto addressing them and turned towards it seeing their vulpine friend.

"Yo Naruto! Aren't you pumped or what?!" Muscle-Man said as he kept pumping his arm before he eventually took off his shirt and threw it.

Naruto couldn't help but cringe a little seeing the shirt being thrown since it looked sweaty and gross and felt bad for the person it lands on. His eyes trailed towards the direction of the shirt before it landed on Mordecai's face at the front row.

"Hey Margaret, Mordecai and Rigby made it." Naruto said to her after gaining her attention. She looked towards where her crush was pointing and waved in that direction while trying to call out to her male friends but with the level of noise it was hard for the two to hear them.

"Hey Margaret! Margaret!" Mordecai said from the front row premium line, which was pretty difficult to hear because Margaret was in the fourth row. He soon saw Naruto next to his love interest with another girl with blonde curled hair who was chatting it up with his vulpine friend. The blue bird guessed she was the friend Naruto was talking about and seemed the two were having a good time with each other so he'll have to ask him about her later.

"Hey Mordecai, so glad you could make it! Naruto's here to!" Margaret said with a wave while pointing towards Naruto with a smile. It was hard for her to hear on what Mordecai was trying to say as the crowd started getting louder especially when the concert started up when seeing the band's bus actually pulling up on stage.

"Look it's starting!" Tracy said to her groupies as the lights started going down and the band got out of their ride before said ride went who knows where.

"Hey you people! We are Fist Pump! One two three four!" the drummer of the band yelled out before starting the opening song of the event.

Halfway throughout the concert the music was actually pretty nice in Naruto's opinion he was bobbing his head and cheering along the music too, everything was going perfectly until _someone_ had to ruin it.

One minute they were enjoying themselves because the music was relaxing and exciting to hear the next Margaret's arm was roughly grabbed by someone almost basically pulling her making her gasp in shock and pain making Naruto's eyes widened before they darkened considerably real quick.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Naruto yelled towards the guy while quickly standing up the first thing everyone noticed was that Naruto easily towered over this guy. The guy wasn't a sight to look at, his appearance was thuggish/punkish with a blonde Mohawk and was pretty fit with thick muscles.

"Back off fucker, this is between me and this bitch who decided to dump me. Now we're going to go out back and have a few choice _words_ got that Margaret?!" The punk said with a growl whole forcefully pulling her from her seat with his strength.

"I told you over and over Slasher that things are over with us you jerk. I knew it was a mistake dating you even my mom warned me about you. So leave now will were still in a pleasant mood!" Margaret growled out with narrowed eyes.

"I took take no for an option, don't make me hurt you in front of all these people!" Slasher said baring his yellow teeth.

"The lady said leave her alone!" Naruto said with anger clear in his voice.

"You know what motherfucker? I'm getting sick of your stupid fox face am I going to have to beat your face in?!" He threatened while flexing his muscles making Naruto scoff.

"All talk and no bark. If you want to prove it then do it you musclebound idiot." The vulpine said provoking the ex-boyfriend.

"That does it! You're fucking dead!" Slasher yelled out as he punched Naruto across the face. This got Margaret and Tracy to gasp a little on Naruto's safety.

"Seriously? Was that supposed to hurt? My godmother hits harder than that." The fox replied back being unimpressed, he was literally punched through a building before so this was nothing to him.

Throwing another savage and wild punch this time aimed for the temple all Naruto did was slightly lean back which made Slasher slightly stumble at the lack of contact. The fox had to do little evasion due to how crowded the room is and Naruto didn't want to have this asshole accidentally hit Tracy or Margaret.

"Hey douche, leave my bro alone!" Muscle Man said noticing his friend in a fight with some dude making him whoop while hopping in the air and landing on the guys back who was considerably less weight than Muscle Man and the sudden weight increase almost buckled his legs from underneath.

"Get off me you fat slob of green shit!" Slasher growled while pulling on Muscle man's face. After a minute of struggle, he was finally able to pull Muscle Man off but only barely basically draining him almost all of his strength just from the effort.

Taking this opportunity Muscle Man provided, Naruto grabbed Slasher by his throat and easily picking him up making some people widen their eyes at his strength, he quickly walked out of the aisle and towards the exit that would lead to an alleyway, the perfect place to finish off the macho man with limited casualties. After getting outside he roughly threw Slasher into a dumpster making it cave in on itself causing the man growl in pain and get up for a another fight.

He swung wildly at Naruto having no form whatsoever, Naruto easily evaded most but caught the last one in his furred hand and twisting it painfully making the Mohawk wielder howl in pain. Kicking his leg out from underneath brought him to one knee while Naruto started to break each finger on his hand _slowly_. With a last ditch effort he pushed Naruto off him which he allowed and stood back up after stifling a few tears before glaring in anger and rage.

"That's it I'm going to fucking kill you! I was going to let you live but that's out the door!" He screamed and rushed towards Naruto making him smirk.

Naruto decided to do something he saw on a racist TV show he saw when he was a teenager. Prepping his legs, he jumped up easily having his feet reaching Slasher chest before literally bucking them out with the force of a train hitting him straight in the chest making him gasp and clench his chest heavily after he hit the ground.

"Oh yeah you were talking all that good shit a second ago inside, until you got kicked in your chest!" Naruto said trying to sound serious but was obviously failing at finally having an opportunity to do that.

After saying that Slasher passed out from the shock at having so many broken bones and injuries making a little fume spew out of his mouth. Chuckling Naruto pulled out his phone and called the cops for violence, promise to kill, most likely domestic abuse and most likely many other horrible stuff.

Once that was done he looked to the side and saw Margaret, Tracy, High Five Ghost and Muscle-Man there with different reactions. Muscle-Man and High Five Ghost were impressed seeing Naruto taking no shit from anyone along with Muscle-Man mumbling of the fox kicking ass in such a cool way. When Naruto saw the two girls however were a little different respectively from Tracy having an odd look on her face of being very pleased for some reason while Margaret had a mixed look with some tears in her eyes and a look of relief.

"Sorry if you guys had to see all that. Had to take care of him so he wouldn't end up harming anyone in there." Naruto said as he scratched his cheek since he could tell they wanted a bit of an explanation on his action.

"Oh it's quite alright, I'm glad you were able to handle him before things got out of hand." Tracy smiled finding it noble of Naruto to step up for her friend. "When I knew the guy, I had to hold myself back from slugging him due to him being with Margaret at the time. God he was such an asshole."

"Yeah thanks Naruto you don't know how much this means, I've been trying to get rid of that jerk for months." Margaret sighed happily like a weight was just lifted from her shoulders.

They soon saw a police car pull up to the alleyway and Naruto went up to them and explained the situation getting them to nod and properly put Slasher into restraints and into the back of their car before heading to the station, who at that point was already up again spitting out a string of curses and threats.

"So with that all taken care of, want to head back in for what's left of the show?" The vulpine asked getting the group to nod. Muscle-Man and High Five were more pumped from the fight a bit ago so wanted that little high to continue with the concert. As for the two girls they just wanted to forget the crap that happened so hopefully the show could make things feel better.

When they got back inside the concert was still going strong showing that the band got to the climax of their song so showing they still had plenty of time to listen to the rest of it. One noticeable funny fact was that Mordecai and Rigby were utterly passed out, snoring loudly with the music not getting them to wake up. It's was funny because they were as stoked to see the band just as much as Muscle-Man and High-Five even.

Margaret and Tracy kept a hold of Naruto's arms as they kept on enjoying the rest of the concert. During one point on one song with the audience jumping to the beat, the two girls jumped with Naruto's arms in their breasts getting him to blush on the contact and the girls feeling slight pleasure from it.

The concert ended a few hours later and the people were dispersing from the concert hall, while chatting excitedly about the concert and when another one will come. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Tracy and Margaret when they were heading to the fox's car, Mordecai and Rigby were still asleep in their seats with a janitor sweeping around them not bothering to wake them up. During the ride back to the girl's apartment, the red bird kept on thanking him every several minutes or so. Naruto didn't mind at all on the constant thanking but with Tracy she was getting an eyebrow tick on her friend's action and it wasn't long before reaching their destination.

"Well, here we are. Had a fun time with you two despite the slight hiccup." Naruto said referring to the moment with Slasher as he opened their doors.

"Yes it sure was Naruto. I know I keep on thanking you but still you don't know how much it meant to me having Slasher out of my feathers for now on." Margaret said as she tightened her grip in Naruto's hand.

"Same here. He's finally in jail will make me sleep better for quite a while. So I'm very grateful on doing us that favor long overdue." Tracy said with a pleasant smile.

"It was my pleasure, one less sicko to worry about on the streets." Naruto said with a chuckle closing the doors behind the girls.

"Well I can't wait to do this again Naruto. Let me know when you're available next time." The red bird said with a bright smile.

"I'll let you know Margaret." The fox said as Margaret came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Once pulling back from the action, she blushed before rushing to her door and opened it quickly before entering inside.

"Well it was good meeting you foxy. We should hang out sometime, I like your style so call me." Tracy smirked as she handed a slip of paper with her number on it and a purple kiss mark on it, she leaned in and kissed him on the other cheek before walking inside swaying her hips the entire time.

Naruto was shocked on the recent actions and placed his hands on his cheeks since he could still feel their kisses which were surprisingly warm. He shook out of his musings and looked at the slip of paper with a smile before slipping it into his pocket.

He hopped into his car while some old 90's music was playing making his ride home relatively peaceful. Life was surely looking up to him at the moment.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Pairing List** :

 _Margaret_

 _Audrey_

 _Daphne Gonzalez_

 _Denise Smith_

 _Natalia_

 _Tracy_

 _CJ_

 _Rigby x Eileen_

Mordecai X OC or alone

 **R &R ^_^**


End file.
